Bad Lemonade
Bad Lemonade is the B-plot of the 25th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis When Polly Graph mysteriously quits her lemonade stand after Odd Todd opens his own, agents Olive and Otto are called in to help. Learning Goal Data Collection and Analysis: creating and interpreting bar graphs and pictographs Plot (contains episode spoilers) The episode opens on Olive and Otto talking with a man in a workshop; they ask the man what his odd problem is and he complains that he can't get any of his work done. He attempts to hammer a nail into a piece of wood, but every time he strikes it the nail pops up in a different part of the board. Otto pulls out an unnamed gadget and fires it at the hammer, causing the object to grow multiple heads. Excitedly, the man once again strikes the board and the nail stays lodged in. He thanks the pair and they inquire about what he's building. The man leads them over to a chaotic pile of wood and proudly exclaims that he's building a chair. Olive surveys the mess and hesitantly asks where one is supposed to sit on the bizarre creation. The man pauses and grumbles to himself, muttering that he knew he forgot something. Olive and Otto arrive back at headquarters and enter Ms. O's office. Ms. O informs them that Polly Graph has gone missing after her lemonade stand was run out of business by Odd Todd. Todd has opened his own lemonade stand and the agents need to go investigate. The two head to the scene and run up to Todd's stand. They demand to know what happened to Polly, and Todd informs them that she quit of her own accord. Otto doubts Todd's claim, but the villain challenges them to go to the park to ask Polly herself if they don't believe his word. Before they leave, Todd offers the agents a free sample of his lemonade and Otto accepts. He is disgusted by how sour the beverage is, but keeps drinking it until Olive drags him away. Just as Todd said, the agents find Polly in the park biding her time by learning to speak pigeon. The pair tells her what Todd said and Polly confirms that she did, in fact, quit her lemonade stand on her own. Polly explains that according to a bar graph given to her by Todd, his lemonade stand received more business in the previous week, forcing her to close. Olive is suspicious of the graph, and requests to take both her's and his graphs back to headquarters. Polly complies, and Olive and Otto leave to further their investigation. Back in Oscar's lab, the scientist uses his Truth-Sniffinator gadget to check the validity of the graphs. The gadget doesn't find any falsities and the team is stumped. Otto considers that maybe Todd truly is interested in simply selling lemonade, but Olive isn't convinced and implores that Todd must have ulterior motives. While she struggles to think it over, Otto's head suddenly transforms into a large lemon. It dawns on Olive that Todd's lemonade is so sour that it's causing people's heads to turn into lemons. She promises Otto that she'll fix the problem and departs to confront Todd. At Todd's lemonade stand, Olive attempts to stop customers from purchasing the drinks, warning them that their heads could turn into lemons if they drink them. Todd smirks and asks how Olive arrived at the decision, then assures the crowd that his lemonade is perfectly safe. He backs up his word by displaying a pictograph that states that only one customer's head turned into a lemon after drinking his lemonade, "and what's to say they didn't walk through a lemon-head ray?". The audience seems convinced, but Olive still believes that something's fishy. She heads to the Math Room to figure it out. With help from Carol, Olive realizes that the bar graphs don't have numbers on them, which means that the results could be skewed. Carol assigns numbers to the graphs and it's revealed that Todd's graph only looks larger. In reality, Todd only served one customer the previous week, while Polly served thirty. Once Carol reassigns the graphs to the same number line, it becomes glaringly obvious that people prefer Polly's lemonade over Todd's. Olive and Polly descend upon Todd's lemonade stand, which is now swarming with lemon-heads. Olive presents the updated graphs, including the one that shows how many people have turned into lemon-heads as a result of drinking Todd's lemonade. She and Polly point out that one image of a lemon-head on his pictograph actually stands for fifty people. Todd concedes, but states that he plans to start selling pickle juice instead and can't be stopped. Polly calls upon her pigeon friends, and a flock of birds swoops in and chases Odd Todd away. As he runs, Todd promises that he'll be back. All of the lemon-heads gather and drink some of Polly's lemonade, which is so good that it turns them back to normal. Olive smiles, until she hears Otto making a different odd sound. She turns to face her partner and sighs, asking him if he ''really ''had to drink Todd's pickle juice. A now pickle-headed Otto shrugs nonchalantly and the episode ends. Trivia * This episode reveals that Todd names his sandwiches before eating them. Gallery Tumblr inline ns0kpylvp71rv5alo 1280.jpg|Aftermath of Odd Todd's extra-sour lemonade. OddSquadPromoPriorityMay2015forAbout.jpeg|Olive and Otto are shocked to hear Polly has quit and Odd Todd has taken over. Images-8-.jpg Dboddv75-1-.jpg Dboddv74-1-.jpg Dboddv72-1-.jpg Dboddv71-1-.jpg Dboddv68-1-.jpg Dboddv66-1-.jpg Dboddv65-1-.jpg Dboddv63-1-.jpg|Olive alone in the Mathroom Dboddv62-1-.jpg Dboddv61-1-.jpg Dboddv56-1-.jpg Dboddv54-1-.jpg Dboddv46-1-.jpg Dboddv45-1-.jpg Dboddv44-1-.jpg Dboddv43-1-.jpg Dboddv42-1-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:43 Category:B-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z